


【Scamandeer骨科】Merry Christmas（PWP)

by DKsouya



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKsouya/pseuds/DKsouya





	【Scamandeer骨科】Merry Christmas（PWP)

似乎斯卡曼德家就只有一个团聚的日子，那就是圣诞。  
过着退休生活的斯卡曼德夫妻就不用说了，肯定是提前一个月就在家里敲锣打鼓地准备。而忒修斯，忙得都快要在魔法部安家落户的英国首席傲罗也有了所谓假期的闲暇，可以扯下庄重严苛的面具随意地勾勾嘴角；甚至是纽特，斯卡曼德家的小儿子也终于舍得暂时搁置他那些天南海北的探索，带着一身泥土味回到属于斯卡曼德的小家里。  
“Hey，Newty，my boy，欢迎回家。”像是预感到即将到来的叩击声，斯卡曼德夫人笑盈盈地打开了棕红雕花的大门。  
纽特看着着一袭红底金边裙，精心打扮过的母亲只好讪讪地收回还差几厘米就叩上房门的手，低头摸摸鼻子。  
纽特跟着斯卡曼德夫人走进家门，还没来得急看清客厅的全貌身边的母亲突然就飞奔进去。  
“Theseus,我告诉过你把那圣诞帽子放在最大的那棵圣诞树上！Oh,merlin,你把画挂歪了！”斯卡曼德夫人提着裙子小心翼翼地跨过一地散落的绿色圣诞树、黄色五角星、白色挂球、棕色驯鹿模型，又一点也不减慢速度地冲进了客厅。  
斯卡曼德家主双手抱着一个堆满了毛茸茸圣诞玩偶的箱子，臂膀里夹着两卷金灿灿的黄丝带，头上歪歪扭扭地顶着一顶圣诞老人的帽子。而忒修斯站在一个木梯子上扶着一幅装裱精致的画一时间挂也不是放也不是。  
纽特不由得笑出了声。  
“Oh，你们真是离不开我，Newt快去帮你哥哥一把，还首席傲罗呢这点小事都做不好。好的，现在亲爱的，把你头上那顶可爱的帽子拿下来。”斯卡曼德夫人仿佛一个指挥家，挥舞着魔杖有条不紊地着调控着全局，让每一个音符都跳跃奏响出圣诞的欢乐。  
其实作为一个巫师家庭，装扮房间实在是再简单不过的事情了。抬抬手腕、挥挥魔杖、念念咒语，而他们只需要坐下泡一杯茶一切就已经准备妥当。但斯卡曼德夫人总有些麻瓜的浪漫情结，自己动手才有家的温暖，这是她常常挂在嘴边的话。  
所以不管房子最后装没装饰好，不管忒修斯和纽特多晚回家，斯卡曼德夫人总会备上两盏灯烛让两兄弟完成只有他们能完成的最后点缀。到那时候往往他们会熄灭其他的蜡烛，只留下这两盏跳动的火苗。当圣诞的钟声敲响，缤纷的烟火在夜幕绽开，他们便会同时挥舞魔杖喊出照明咒。  
金色的光从四个方向喷薄而出，在空中划过一道优美绚烂的弧线，然后齐齐降落在两盏并排的红色烛火上。霎时间客厅里就会溢满愉悦的幸福的光亮，将一家四口的心都照得暖暖的。  
纽特动作敏捷地爬上了梯子，对上忒修斯几乎要黏在他身上的目光。忒修斯蓝色的眸子盛着一片温柔迷醉的汪洋，将倒影其中的纽特轻柔地包裹住，漾起甜蜜的涟漪。纽特的眼神小小地瑟缩了一下，但他还是选择迎上忒修斯的眼神，义无反顾地跳进那片蔚蓝的大海。  
“好了，我的孩子们，先别急着深情对视，把画挂上好吗？”  
斯卡曼德夫人清脆明亮的招呼声打断了两兄弟的眼神交流，他们俩不约而同地低头笑起来。  
在母亲交替不断的“左左右右左往左往右”的指挥下，忒修斯和纽特终于将画挂到母亲满意的位置，尽管那看起来和之前并没有什么不同。  
一下梯子纽特就陷进了一个温和又有力的拥抱。忒修斯喜欢将手从纽特的腋下穿过再绕到后背，强势地把纽特抱个满怀。他的拥抱永远那么神奇，像一阵清爽和悦的春风，带着坚定和宽慰，扫去纽特长途跋涉的疲惫与焦虑。  
“欢迎回家。”忒修斯温热的吐息喷洒在纽特敏感的耳边，嘴唇擦过耳廓，成功为耳朵镀上一层薄红。  
这个拥抱来得快去得也快，只能从纽特加深的小雀斑上揣测出那些亲密的举动。  
“你也是。”纽特小声地回应着，把大半张脸都买进厚实的围巾里。  
平安夜的晚餐也是要大家一起做的。火鸡、烟熏火腿、三文鱼等食材早就准备好，洗碗切菜全有魔法代劳，而精细的雕花、咸甜适中的调料则全靠四双麻利的手。  
圣诞布丁是压轴大戏。  
苹果块、葡萄干、柠檬丝、红糖都被父亲放在一起。忒休斯将甜而不腻的Clotted Cream按比例混着馥郁芬芳的黑朗姆酒倒进镶边瓷碗。纽特卷起袖子搅和一碗交织着水果香、奶香、酒香的原料。而母亲则负责为每一个小布丁覆上保鲜膜和锡箔纸并把它们送进烤箱。  
纽特小心地撕开银色的外壳，浓郁的香便化作一股水蒸气扑进了他的鼻子。  
“哇我吃到了硬币!”一向稳重的斯卡曼德家主像个孩子一般手舞足蹈地惊叫起来，仿佛发现了什么稀世珍宝。  
“我也吃到了。”纽特和忒休斯几乎是同时出声，那枚象征着好运的硬币静静地躺在他们的手心。  
“我也有!”斯卡曼德夫人兴奋地捏着一枚硬币吻了吻。  
“看来新年斯卡曼德家又是好运的一年呢！”一家四口的笑声此起彼伏，宛如一曲新年赞歌，欢乐而祥和。他们都心照不宣地祝贺着来年的好运，期盼着来年的幸福。  
砰砰砰的撞击声从远处传来，像是一种极具煽动的信号。烟火从地上一跃而起，爆开一簇簇色彩斑斓的火花。闪耀的火星幻化成凤凰、骏马、雄狮，尽情地释放着光彩，它们在魔法的介入下恣意游走，掠过魔法界的大街小巷，毫不介意地展示着它的热情奔放。  
“Lumos!”  
喊出荧光闪烁的前一秒隐没在昏黄里的忒修斯悄悄拉过纽特的手。他在他的掌心滑动，拼凑出一行既刺激又缱绻的爱语。  
“Love.”

 

“看着我Newt.”斯卡曼德夫妻不知道在他们走进房间后，才刚刚互道过晚安的两个儿子转身就急不可耐地在走廊拐角拥吻起来。  
忒修斯紧紧地贴着纽特的身体，按着他的背把他往墙上推。他动情地舔舐过纽特还带着布丁香甜的唇角，又暗示一般地，轻轻咬了咬纽特的下唇。  
纽特发出小小的呜咽，但仍旧乖巧地张开嘴，任由忒修斯湿滑的舌头钻进来掠夺他越发稀薄的空气。忒修斯一手握着纽特的肩膀一手摩挲着纽特的脖子，轻而易举就卷住了纽特小巧的舌头，带着它在双唇之间交织纠缠，分泌出更多的透明津液。  
搅动的水声有时候也过于明显了，纽特红着脸却怎么也喊不出一个停字。他享受于忒修斯宽厚手掌热情的抚摸，欢愉于他在他口腔里强势的吮吸，沉醉于他健硕身体勾人的律动。  
他们有多久没见面了？一年两个月零三天三小时。忒修斯好像会读心术一般滑动着指尖，在纽特的后颈上写下答案。纽特因为敏感脖颈传来的微痒而稍稍颤抖了一下，酸软的舌头也跟着一缩。  
“看着我，Newt……Artemis.”忒修斯终于放过纽特水光潋滟的嘴唇，给了纽特一点喘息的机会。  
纽特掀起半合的眼皮，挺难为情地看向他的哥哥。忒修斯则是毫不避讳，浸在柔情蜜意里的蓝色眸子像一个漩涡想要把纽特吸进来，吸得更深。  
如他所愿。  
露骨的爱意与欲望愈发地深重，纽特根本无法抗拒。漩涡又怎样呢，那是忒修斯，是他最崇拜的哥哥，是他……最亲密的爱人。纽特主动凑上去，轻柔地亲吻忒修斯的鼻梁，把一切都归结到许久未见的疯狂思念上。  
纽特从来都是羞涩被动的那个，不管是在床下还是床上，他总是羞红了一张脸匆忙地躲避着忒修斯的目光。纽特难得的主动让忒修斯几乎难以自持，他感到血液狂乱急躁的涌动，他甚至想现在、立马，一刻不停把纽特压在墙上狠狠地顶入，操进那个只有他能够涉足的穴口。他想听，想听纽特同样难以自持的动情呻吟。  
但他不得不考虑到父母房间门突然打开的情况。被父母看见两个儿子抱在一起进出交合可不是什么美好的画面。而且忒修斯不想弄伤他可爱的弟弟。  
纽特没想到忒修斯会突然把他抱起来，他压抑着惊呼之余，缩紧了环在忒修斯背后的双臂。忒修斯抱着纽特进了他的房间，关上房门的时候顺手施下一个静音咒。  
忒修斯再度吻上纽特的唇，这一次却不再是那么火急火燎的吻，而是细水长流、温柔缱绻的吻。离开双唇他又捧着纽特的脸将深情印在纽特的皱起的额头、颤动的睫毛、发红的雀斑。顺着颈线向下，忒修斯细密的吻停留在纽特陷下的颈窝。  
纽特那件标配的深蓝色大衣不知道被丢在了什么地方，衬衫的扣子在亲吻的间隙被解开，下摆也被挑起。  
忒修斯迷恋地啃咬着纽特的锁骨，留下一片片水渍。他的左手从上至下地按压着纽特的脊柱，右手则拨开烦人的衬衣抚上纽特一侧的乳尖。“Theseus……”纽特简直敏感得不行，只是亲吻而已就已经让他全身都染上一层绯红，他带着压抑的情欲呼喊忒修斯。  
“叫出来Artemis。”忒修斯捏住粉色的乳尖揉搓，一步步地引导着纽特，就像小时候引导他说话，引导他走路那样。“只有我能听见的，我的小Artemis，你这副样子只有我能看见。”  
“嗯……”不知道是回答还是呻吟，纽特发出意义不明的哼声，喘息的声音随着忒修斯的抚摸逐渐放大。忒修斯满意地饶过锁骨就着胸腹前正中线打着圈旋进了肚脐。  
喘息已经变了味道，带着旖旎的吐息为房间又添上一把欲念的烈火。纽特的腿跟都开始颤抖，他靠在墙上，手指插进忒修斯的头发，把抹得服帖的深棕色发丝揉得像他一样乱糟糟的。  
尽管纽特顺从地抬脚方便忒休斯褪去他的外裤，但在忒休斯的手随着小腿往上抚而最终滑进他的大腿内侧时他还是没能忍住呻吟。  
忒休斯跪下来，虔诚地舔吻纽特内侧脆弱敏感的皮肤。  
“No,Theseus……No.”被握住性器的瞬间纽特夹紧了双腿。他死死地用后背抵着墙以免自己过于狼狈地摔下去。  
忒休斯握过魔杖，抓过扫帚，端过茶杯的手此刻正极富有技巧地包裹住纽特。滚烫的性器与滚烫的掌心隔着内裤贴合在一起，上下套弄的力度很大却又恰到好处地让纽特感受到疼痛的欢愉。  
兄弟间背德的交合本身就是一项既甜蜜又痛苦的运动。  
隔着一层布料，忒休斯雾里探花般地揉捏着双侧的囊袋，又滑过大拇指用指腹摩挲着已经开始分泌液体的顶端。这为纽特带来一阵阵朦胧的快感。  
酥麻的神经从尾椎出发穿过重重叠叠的脊髓抵达大脑。纽特不由自主地挺动着腰胯，贪得无厌地把自己往忒休斯手里送，想从哥哥那里获得更多的快乐。  
但忒休斯的动作却不紧不慢，仅仅是一个抚慰就搞了半天，这就不得不让人怀疑到他的恶趣味了。  
“快……哥哥……啊……”忒休斯爱死了纽特主动的样子。眼角发红，呼吸急促，声音甜腻，全都是忒休斯深爱的纽特。  
“呜嗯!”纽特咬着唇将即将破齿而出的婉转呻吟锁在口腔里，下身射出黏稠的液体，将内裤都弄得湿哒哒的滑腻腻的。  
释放后的脱力让纽特彻底软了腿，他甚至没力气合拢大腿便滑坐在地上。  
“你想让我在这上你吗？嗯？Artemis?”忒休斯溢满情欲的吐息洒在纽特的耳边，低沉的声音就像是最高级的爱情魔药，迷得纽特神魂颠倒。  
“你想在哪里……就在哪里。”纽特伸出汗涔涔的手臂圈起忒休斯，选择放纵忒休斯，也放纵他自己。  
忒休斯飞快地念了一声咒语，彻底除去了纽特和自己身上的衣物，两个人如此赤身裸体地靠在一起。忒休斯拉起纽特的一只脚露出粉嫩的穴口，他摸过纽特湿滑黏腻的前端沾满一手蜜液试探性挤进小小的洞口。  
穴口就好像他的主人一样早就等得不耐烦了，手指才刚进去就迫不及待地绞紧了它。但毕竟一年多没有做过了，纽特仍是难以适应异物入侵的感觉，他狠狠地拽着忒休斯充满力量的手臂以忽略下面传来的痛觉。  
“疼……”想要忒休斯心软真的只要纽特的一个气音就够了。  
忒休斯安抚地亲吻纽特颤抖的眼睑，把挤出眼眶的泪珠一点点吻去。“Artemis放松，乖。”忒休斯不断地低语着，哄诱着，把所有的耐心和爱欲都给了纽特。“Artemis……”  
纽特渐渐松软下腰部，而此刻忒修斯已经搅进去了三根手指。扑哧扑哧的水声和断断断续续的呻吟无一不刺激着纽特的耳膜，手指在他体内搔刮抠挖的感觉太过奇妙，以至于他迟钝的脑子根本判断不了是捂住耳朵还是捂住嘴巴。  
“啊呜……”疲软下去的性器又颤悠悠地立了起来，顶在忒修斯平坦的小腹间，感受到同样的炽热。  
“Artemis,乖孩子，我要进来了。”忒修斯拨开纽特湿成一条一条的额发，在他渗着汗珠的额间印下深情的亲吻。而他早已挺立的性器在纽特的小穴边缘徘徊，趁着纽特分神的瞬间挤了进去。纽特发出一声色情的哽咽，声线抖动，带出娇羞的呻吟。  
快、准、狠，这都是一个精英傲罗必备的品质。床下如此，床上也更是如此。忒修斯托着纽特的腰把他的另一条腿也扛到肩上，涨大的性器长驱直入，整个柱身都没进了那一团温软的红肉。穴肉放荡地紧紧包裹住忒休斯，极尽挑逗地吮吸挽留着他。  
在纽特嗯嗯啊啊的叫声里忒休斯抚摸着纽特的腿根大力地撞击起来，每一下都很深，却又不足够顶到那个敏感的小凸起。  
破碎的呻吟在纽特的喉中滚动，逐渐发酵成一喉烈酒，比黑朗姆更加醇厚诱人。  
“The……Theseus……”纽特难耐地扭动着身子，呼喊的声音染上若隐若现的哭腔。他今晚已经够主动了，但显然还是没能让身上驰骋的人满意。  
就像纽特总能制住忒休斯一样，忒休斯同样也总能使纽特缴械投降。  
他朝纽特露出一个温柔的笑容，而柔和面孔下汹涌澎湃的欲望将忒休斯的嘴角拉扯起一个极为性感的弧度。  
纽特咬了咬微肿的唇瓣，又啵地一声弹开，发出响亮的水声。他挣开了忒休斯扶着他小腿的手，又自暴自弃般地转而勾在忒休斯精壮的腰上，哑着嗓子说:“Theseus,操哭我。”  
忒休斯蓝色的双瞳深如墨色，所有的凝视都是浓墨铺开的爱欲。他就着插入的姿势抱起纽特把他压进了柔软的大床，整根拔出，又整根没入。  
这一次进入得极深，几乎整个后穴都被贯穿，细密的褶皱被满当当地撑开。重重碾压过前列腺的快感让纽特兴奋得箍紧了双腿，连脚趾也蜷缩起来，娇喘与叫喊毫不掩饰地冲出口腔。  
“呜……哈啊……”  
忒休斯在一次次撞击中俯下身，宽厚的身体覆盖住瘦弱的纽特，使他们的躯体完全贴合在一起。他捉住纽特扭动着攥紧床单的手翻过来与他十指相扣。  
“Newt,Artemis.”  
“Theseus,brother.”  
他们情难自禁地吻上对方，舌苔摩擦滑动如下体一般交合激烈。偶尔换气的间隙他们就一遍又一遍呼喊着彼此的名字，直到所有禁忌的感情都融进血肉、化进筋骨，刻进脑子。  
忒休斯捏着纽特的腰，将那些浅色的疤痕也揉搓得一片桃红。小穴分泌出的黏液使忒休斯的冲刺一路畅通无阻，每一下都顶到最深，狠狠碾过敏感的凸起，激起纽特越发明显的哭腔。  
太深了，太快了。  
纽特几乎在决堤的岸边，除了哭喊着呻吟他什么也做不到了。身子就像要散架一般瘫软在忒休斯的怀抱里，任他疯狂的索取掠夺。  
“嗯!”在快感一波波袭来即将冲破堤坝的时候被堵住马眼的滋味实在磨人。纽特顾不上什么廉耻，哭着对向忒休斯祈求:“求你……哥哥……放开啊啊。”  
“如果我说不呢？Artemis?”忒休斯粗重的喘息因为纽特的求饶而愈发沉郁，但他还是想逗一逗可爱的弟弟。  
“哥哥!……No……”纽特瞪大了眼睛随着忒休斯猛烈抽插的动作上下起伏，眼泪汇成一缕水痕滑过深陷情欲的脸颊。  
高潮来临的时候纽特的脑子里仿佛窗外炸满烟花，星火带着轰鸣占据着他的脑子。他就像冲上天又落下的烟火，快感如同高空坠落的失重感紧紧攥住跳动的心脏。  
但忒休斯还没打算放过他。  
首席傲罗的持久性实在惊人。纽特被扳过身匍匐在床上，臀部翘起含着忒休斯。乳首和性器在忒休斯大力的进出冲撞下与床单摩擦在一起，唤回了纽特空白的神智。  
再度被激起欲望跌进情潮的纽特追逐着忒休斯的器官抬起落下、抬起落下。忒休斯自然而然地接住纽特耸动的身体，在他汗水淋漓的后背舔咬下细密的吻痕。他挺动下身，感受纽特给予他独特的美好，那样的想法太令人心动。  
纽特是我的。从身体到心理都完完全全属于我。  
忒休斯的占有欲彻底暴露，在每一次深入下一览无余。  
更快更深的抽插使纽特连求饶的话也说不出了。他只是一味地哽咽，一味地迎合，一味地将自己的爱藏进后穴包裹住忒休斯。  
快感卷土重来，以不可抵挡之势将纽特卷入情欲的狂潮，抛上抛下，刺激得令他窒息。纽特长大了嘴，浑身痉挛，声音都哽在喉咙里。忒休斯滚烫的精液灌在他酥麻的甬道里，将他填满了，送上又一轮极乐的癫狂。  
咻咻发射的烟火将夜空炸成五光十色的一片，涅槃凤凰的金色尾翼划过忒休斯的窗户留下一尾美丽的灿烂。  
忒休斯伏倒在纽特身上并不急着拔出来，感受着过度紧张的小穴慢慢松软下来，任着白色浑浊的液体淌出。  
忒休斯的粗重的喘息声实在是性感得要命，但纽特觉得他没有一丁点力气再来一次了。现在，他只想忒休斯抱抱他。  
作为体贴的哥哥当然得明白弟弟的心思。在每次做得纽特彻底软在床上之后，他可爱的弟弟总是喜欢一个暖暖的舒适的拥抱。他吻吻纽特的后颈，起身从一堆衣服里翻找出魔杖，施下一个清理一新。  
溢出的精液没有了，床单又恢复成整洁的样子，只有遍布各处的吻痕仍明晃晃地昭示着一场刺激的欢爱。  
忒休斯把纽特捞进怀里，前胸贴着他的后背，用温暖的被子盖住他们。  
“Merry Christmas，Newt.”忒休斯微微收紧了手臂。  
然而回答忒休斯的除了燃烧的烟花，就是响个不停的圣诞赞歌。纽特一个字也不说。  
忒休斯又无奈又宠溺地笑了笑，看来他还是没把弟弟的心思摸透。他刚想扳过纽特看看他怎么又闹别扭了，纽特就自己转了过来。  
纽特的小雀斑还没褪下樱色，但他只管一股脑地缩进忒休斯的怀里，以面对面的形式。  
“Merry Christmas，Thesues.”  
忒休斯了然，贴着纽特的额头印下最诚挚最深情的爱意。  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too.”  
“Love you more.”


End file.
